


Hey You! Laura Ingalls Wilder!

by ShippingThings



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Dialogue, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, nearly all the dialogue is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where at 15 you get a tattoo of your soulmate's first words to you on your arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You! Laura Ingalls Wilder!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... This is defiantly not my best work... And I really hate that it isn't my best work because Vauseman is my OTP and they only deserve the best... So I'm sorry this is my first fic for them but I have more on the way that should be at least a little better.  
> ... Also I'm sorry about the title.  
> Feed back is much appreciated.

 At fifteen Piper Chapman get’s her words.

She’s been waiting for them since she realized her mom and dad’s words didn’t match up, since she first realized her father didn't even have any words, since she first realised her parents hadn't been each other's soulmate so, but they tried anyway. Piper was terrified she might be like her dad, might have skin bare where words should be. So when she wakes up on her birthday to the burning across her arm she’s ecstatic.

The phrase is long. It’s the longest soul mark she’s ever seen on someone. It’s thirteen words of pure snark that Piper immediately is baffled by. At first she doesn’t know how to respond to these words, but eventually they make her already rampant reading obsession sky rocket as she races to read all of Laura Ingalls Wilder’s work, searching for some sort of clue as to who it is that will say these words to her.

She starts frequenting book stores as often as she can, whenever travelling with her family she makes sure to stop in at least one going straight for any Laura Ingalls Wilder book she sees on a shelf, hoping someone will comment about it. Cal mocks her for this habit, saying someone that asks her to ‘ _skip America before the apocalypse_ ,’ won’t be hanging out in a bookstore. Piper retorts that he’s probably a smart guy with a weird sense of humor.

Eventually, as the years go by, Piper’s hope starts to dwindle. She stops in less book stores and when she does go inside one she doesn’t pick up any L.I.W. books. After a while she stops going in search of her soulmate, only going in when she actually needs a book.

At twenty four Piper has given up on finding her soulmate completely and has moved on to finding a job. So that’s why, when walking into her third bar of the night she’s not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

“ _Hey you! Laura Ingalls Wilder! We’re skipping America before the apocalypse. Wanna come?”_ Someone calls out and Piper jerks around like she’s just heard a gunshot, searching for the source of the raspy voice the familiar phrase had come from. When she finds her, and realizes that it’s a _woman_ , and that she has black-blue hair and tattoos, Piper nearly goes into shock.

“ _Sorry?_ ” Piper questions harshly, unable to whip up of the many witty responses she’s thought of over the years for this situation.

“What can I get for you?” the man behind the counter asks, and Piper turns to him, really hoping that maybe if she ignores this situation, it will go away. She asks him about her resume, heart beating a mile a minute. He tells her there's nothing he can do and she wants to leave… She should leave but a pull keeps her there so instead of turning on her heel and stalking out of the bar, she asks: “Can I have a margarita then?”

“That I can do for you,” he walks off and that’s when the woman slides up next to her.

“It’s a little cold out for a margarita don’t you think?” She smirks, setting her beer down slowly on the smooth surface, looking at Piper enticingly. Piper can’t speak… Or stop staring back at her. “Let’s see this…” she picks up the paper carefully, “Steve’s Greek Cuisine.” She pauses amused look on her face. “Le Grand Fromage. Bullshit. Bullshit. You need a lesson in fudging a resume.”

“Do you work here?” Piper asks, feeling the need to add more to the one word she’s spoken to her.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Piper is a bit taken aback by the upfront manner but also, _oddly_ attracted to it. “Manager Polly Harper...No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge. Who is that really?”

Piper can’t help her shy smile before admitting: “My friend,” which makes the woman laugh and makes Piper feel like she’s accomplished something.

“You’ve never waited a fuckin’ table in your life have you?”

Piper bites her lip, nodding slowly. “No...”

The dark haired woman glances back at the sheet of paper. “So… Piper Chapman… A Smith grad with excellent listening skills. Passionate about making diners feel good… Mmm. That sounds kind of dirty.” She drawls, and Piper knows being made fun of shouldn’t be this attractive. “Safe, clean and careful while handling food and drink-” she laughs again as Piper snatches it back, trying her hardest not to smile more. “I like that in a woman…” There is a long pause of silence and Piper runs her hand up her sleeve slowly tracing the familiar phrase that she can now put a face to. “What else do I need to know about you?”

“Who are you?” Piper wonders aloud, eyes unable to stop roaming the beautiful girl’s features.

“My name is Alex.”

“And what do you do, _Alex_? Besides make fun of strangers in bars?”

“I work for an international drug cartel.” Piper freezes at the seriousness in her tone, but then the laugh comes bubbling back up and she relaxes, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to put her mark in view. Alex stops too, staring down at it like she can’t believe her eyes.

“Sorry? Really? All you could come up with is _sorry_ and now I have it tattooed? And you let me have a full conversation with you without the knowledge that you are my soulmate… That’s cold, Chapman.” Piper can’t help her giggle as she pokes at Alex.

“Let me see yours?”

“How about back at my place?”

Piper hides her smile again. “It’s your arm… Not your boobs… Show me.”

“Which am I showing you?”

Piper smacks Alex softly with the back of her hand.

“Your mark.”

“Can I show you my boobs too?”

“ _Later_ . This is more important right now.” Alex smiles softly, moving her arm to show the beautiful cursive of the word ‘ _sorry_ ’ is printed on her pale arm. Piper can’t even feel bad about it because of how beautiful it looks.

“At least you don’t have ‘Laura Ingalls Wilder’ or ‘ditching America before the apocalypse’ on you…”

“Yes but that’s a lot more distinct than ‘ _sorry_ .’ Do you have any idea how many people’s first word to me have been ‘ _sorry_?’”

Piper _does_ feel a little bad about that.

“Yeah… You surprised me… I couldn’t think of anything better.”

“Why was it surprising? You knew someone would say it one day.”

“It just… I’ve been looking for such a long time and I never expected to find someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

“You know... “

“A woman?”

“... Yeah, and the tattoos and the… Blue.”

“You’re lucky it’s not green… And I promise I’m much better than any boy you could’ve gotten stuck with.”

“Oh really? I think you’re gonna have to prove that to me.”

“I will. I swear.”

“Your place it is.”

Alex’s eyes widen in surprise and happiness. “I thought you said ‘later’?”

“It _is_ later.”

Alex grins, pulling a few bills out of her pocket (that Piper makes note are _hundreds_ ) and places them on the counter before grabbing Piper’s hand. “Let’s go. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amanda (codingiswhyicryatnight), Alex (balexi) and Gabriela (catwomanisblack) for reading this for me and making edits.


End file.
